


Long Live My Heart

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Bucky decides to leave





	Long Live My Heart

“I didn’t ask for this,Y/N, any of it, okay?” He hollered out in anger, his bag halfway packed, his gear crumpled haphazardly inside. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re not coming back, are you?” you asked, eyeing the suitcase wearily, already knowing his answer. You knew this day would come. You’d been dreading it for months, ever since he stepped into your life. He was the best friend you’d ever had, well besides Steve. But that went without saying around the base.

The two super soldiers meant the world to you. And now, here Bucky stood, in the middle of packing his belongings, ready to go on some suicide mission. But for what? He was going alone. None of the others had any idea he was in his bedroom packing anything. They were all sitting in the common room, laughing away, passing drinks between themselves.

“Why did you stay here? Why did you come back with Steve?” You asked quietly, folding your arms in front of your chest, feeling small as he turned away from you to pick up a black henley from the floor. He tossed it inside the suitcase without a word.

“I tried hard to forget you, you know? I tried to forget about Steve and everyone.”

“Bucky,” you pleaded with him.

“You want to know why I put up with it all, huh, Y/N?” He turned around to face you, eyes sad.

You nodded, all but begging.

“Because I love you,” he admitted quietly. “I did it because I love you, more than anything in the world. I only came back for you, not Steve. I tried for so long to forget you, but memories of you were everywhere I looked, in billboards, in museums, the food market; there wasn’t a place around that would allow me to forget you.”

“B-”

“Every single time, it came back to you, and only you.” He stepped up to you, tears sliding down his cheeks. “I had to come back, though. I had to put up with it all, because I love you.”

He swiped his lips gently across your cheek, allowing your mouth to drop open in silence before he zipped his suitcase up an climbed out of the window without another word. You stood in his bedroom for what felt like hours until you heard a soft cough from behind you. You turned around and dropped your shoulders once you recognized Steve’s unkempt face.

“H-How long have you been standing there?” You asked, as he slowly approached you and raised a hand to wipe away tears that you hadn’t noticed falling from your eyelids.

“Long enough,” he spoke softly, carefully wrapping an arm around your shoulders before guiding you away from Bucky’s bedroom.


End file.
